


feels good, can't control it

by pageleaf



Series: Pornathon 2017 [1]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:50:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: "I wouldn't trust anyone else," Briar says.I wouldn't feel safe. He grimaces, and she gets a flash of nightmares, memories, and lays a soothing hand on his flank before she can help herself. He shoots her a grateful smile, and the fear leaves his scent, so only heat and want remain. "Besides," he says, wicked, "as if any other alpha could take me down half as easily.





	feels good, can't control it

**Author's Note:**

> for week 1 of pornathon! the prompt was "heat" and, well, i've been conditioned to have certain things immediately come to mind ;) i'm just happy i finally got to try writing a/b/o! even if it is pretty tame as a/b/o goes. thank you to grim_lupine, who knows these two waaay better than i do, for holding my hand while i wrote this :')
> 
> title is from "warm blood" by carly rae jepsen

_This is the most foolish thing you've ever done_ , Tris chastises herself, and she must be losing her control, because Briar hears and grins up at her, naked and golden and beautiful, and says, _But fun, yes_?

Tris sighs, fidgeting with one of her lightning-braids. "I don't understand why you wouldn't rather do this with someone else."

"I wouldn't trust anyone else," Briar says. _I wouldn't feel safe_. He grimaces, and she gets a flash of nightmares, memories, and lays a soothing hand on his flank before she can help herself. He shoots her a grateful smile, and the fear leaves his scent, so only heat and want remain. "Besides," he says, wicked, "as if any other alpha could take me down half as easily."

Tris swallows. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes," Briar says, and he sounds so certain as he bares his throat for her.

His skin is already burning up, and she knows it'll only be a short time before he stops sounding so coherent. An hour maybe--probably less, she realizes, peering a little closer at his mind. He's good at feigning control, Briar is, but he can't hide from her. He has maybe twenty minutes before he stops being able to think, and she wants to have him once before that happens.

_Roll over_ , Tris thinks, and he inhales shakily and then scrambles to do as she says. He spreads his legs and arches for her. It seems sincere rather than showy, but a part of her still wonders if he does this for everyone.

"I don't," Briar responds, his voice hoarse with desire.

Tris touches him, then, her palms skimming over his broad shoulders, his smooth back, the swell of his ass. Briar's breath catches audibly and he spreads his legs even wider, until she can see the faint shine of slick on his upper thighs. The scent hits Tris a second later, heady and overwhelming--she could lose herself in it, if she let go just a little. But she won't.

After taking a moment to brace herself, Tris goes for the source, spreading Briar open with one hand and filling him with two fingers before he can react. He'd told her that though he'd never spent a heat with someone before, he'd spent enough nights with others that she wouldn't have to take the utmost care with him. Tris took Briar at his word then, and she tests it out now; sure enough, it goes in _easy_. Briar doesn't show a single sign of pain, just moans loud and obscene into the pillow, the muscles in his thighs going tight with the effort of not fucking himself onto her fingers.

Tris inhales deeply, dizzy with want, and then regrets it when that just makes it worse. Her other hand has tightened on his ass, enough to make his skin red when she lets go. She hasn't even taken her clothes off, but she can't focus, she can't _think_.

"Briar," she croaks, a warning, and he twists to look at her.

"What is it, Coppercurls?" Briar asks, concern coloring his voice.

Tris bites her lip and lets down the mental barrier she'd hastily thrown up when she felt herself losing control. Briar gasps, his hips jerking back onto her fingers, helpless in the face of her want. _I'm afraid I might hurt you_ , Tris thinks.

Briar's eyes flutter closed and he rocks against the bed, his movements loose and fluid from his heat. "You won't," he says.

"Look at me," Tris orders, and his eyes snap open. "I might."

_You **won't**_. Briar stares up at her, lucid and utterly certain. Tris exhales, shaky. _You can let go_ , he tells her, and a wave of reassurance washes over her. All right, then.

Tris pushes her glasses up her nose and shifts into a more comfortable position. Then she pulls out the fingers she's been absently stretching Briar with.

_Hey—_ he cries out, and she smirks, forcing him open with three.

Briar moans, coming instantly. He goes impossibly tight around her, and she hisses, heat pooling in her stomach. She flirts with putting in a fourth finger and he jerks, whining; Tris wonders just how much of her he could take.

Well. They have the whole night to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, on twitter @peakcaps and tumblr @pageleaf :)


End file.
